Donde estés
by Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver
Summary: Como otras tantas veces, Nobu piensa en Nana y Ren.


**Donde estés**

_**.**_

_Konbawa! _

_Cómo han estado? Tanto tiempo en darme una vuelta por estos rumbos, jeje ñ.ñu _

_Bueno, como alguna vez antes lo dije, aquí está el otro fic de Nobu que me hacía falta escribir. Espero y haya podido plasmar un poco bien la idea. Ah, aviso que decidí que Nobu se quedara con la guitarra de Ren (por aquello de la estima mutua que se tienen), es que, no recuerdo bien dónde quedó la guitarra, si con Nana, en el auto de Ren o con Takumi y compañía._

_Pero bueno, habiendo aclarado esto, me retiro, les dejo con este pequeño capítulo que espero y les agrade. _

_Por último, recordar que Nana no es propiedad mía, es creación de Ai Yazawa, a la cual me gustaría preguntarle porque le dió ese final a Ren TT^TT…. _

_**.**_

Ha comenzado el invierno en el país de Japón; todos los distritos sienten en mayor o menor medida el clima frío, incluso ya se han registrado las primeras y leves muestras de nieve.

En uno de esos tantos distritos, hay algunos que son particularmente fríos ya que es clima que suele predominar la mayor parte del año. Y la ciudad a la que hoy me referiré es de las primeras en vestirse de blanco.

También, falta poco para que comience la temporada vacacional por lo que, los hoteles y restaurantes ya están preparándose para recibir un incremento en sus asistencias y ventas.

Y eso pasa en el pequeño pero bien recomendado hotel de la familia Terashima, atendido por el dueño y su familia en persona.

Quienes laboran en este hotel están muy activos durante gran parte del día; pero conforme la tarde va cayendo el ritmo de trabajo se tranquiliza y se atienden los detalles que van surgiendo sobre la marcha.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia de dicho hotel, está la que viendo siendo la casa del dueño de la pensión y por ende, donde la familia se hospeda.

Esa noche a empezado a sentirse particularmente fría, o al menos así la siente el un joven músico; el cielo está limpio pero hace un viento helado y hay muestras breves de que empezará a nevar. El hijo único de la familia Terashima observa desde la ventana de su habitación el caer de la nieve; han pasado un par de años desde que regresó a su ciudad natal.

La nostalgia ha invadido la mente del chico, recordando sus días de aventura que empezaron una vez que hubo puesto sus pies en la ciudad de Tokio.

Él está de pie a la ventana, junto a ésta está su cama y un par de guitarras… una de ellas es su primer guitarra y la otra es la guitarra de su "héroe invencible".

El joven rubio fija su vista en dicha guitarra, una mirada triste se hace presente en su cara y así vuelve a ver la nieve caer.

A su memoria vienen los recuerdos de cuando conoció al dueño original de esa guitarra Ren Honjo, un músico excepcional y un gran amigo, aquel que fuera considerado como su modelo a seguir.

El hecho de que él tenga tan preciado objeto de aquel guitarrista, es la muestra clara de que el primer dueño partió a otra vida, aún cuando Nobu sigue negándose a creer en ello.

Recuerda que el día en que Ren partió a Tokio era también frío, aunque en ese momento no sabía si el frío que sentía era a causa del clima o por el hecho de ver a un amigo partir.

Después de eso, él, Nana y Yasu continuaron con su vida cotidiana… hasta que Nana decidió partir a Tokio también.

Ese fue otro golpe para Nobuo; sus amigos se estaban yendo; sabía que no era para siempre, que ellos iban en busca de la realización de sus sueños, y por eso, él decidió seguirlos.

Le costó trabajo convencer a Nana para que no lo regresara a casa. Habiendo logrado eso y con el transcurrir de los días, conoció a Shin. Y para completar el cuadro, Yasu también arribó a Tokio y así, los cuatro reiniciaron las actividades que de la banda que, antaño y junto con Ren, habían formado: Black Stones.

Durante el tiempo activo de la banda, le ocurrieron muchas cosas al joven Nobuo; cosas que lo hicieron madurar un poco, otras tantas que lo alegraron, algunas que lo deprimieron… pero hubo 2 sucesos que lo derribaron durante un tiempo.

El primer golpe sorpresa fue el súbito partir de Ren, fue algo inesperado, Nobu recuerda, aunque muy poco ya, la música que escuchó antes de saber que Ren había muerto. Esa música que tiempo después él interpretó como una despedida. Tal como Ren, la música fue magistral y fugaz.

Aunado al partir de Ren, Nobu intentó volverse un pilar en el cual Nana pudiera apoyarse. Ese también fue un momento que le ayudó a crecer.

En todo lo que pudo apoyó y acompañó a Nana, para que ella pudiera seguir adelante. Sabe muy bien lo importante que el guitarrista fue, es y será para la vocalista.

Vio como ella dejó de hablar por unos días, se negaba a tener contacto con el mundo y se encerró en sí misma. Pero una vez hubo logrado salir de su burbuja, todo volvió a la normalidad… o al menos eso parecía.

No supo en qué momento pasó pero, de pronto, Nana Oosaki salió de su vida. Durante largo tiempo él y sus amigos estuvieron buscándola. En la actualidad, cada uno continúa con su vida diaria pero siguen con la esperanza de encontrarla; sabe que Hachi (o Nana, como ya hoy le llama él) continúa en la afanosa búsqueda.

Aún cuando el mundo sigue girando, no hay momento en que Nobu deje de pensar en Nana; ella es una persona muy importante para él; así mismo, él sabe el cariño que ella le tiene, sabe lo importante que él es para ella, no es que él se vanaglorie de ese tipo de cosas pero está consciente de que él fue la primer persona a la que Nana pudo llamar Amigo.

Y si bien Nobu a tenido una vida llena de amistades y conocidos por doquier; Nana y Ren ocupan un lugar muy valioso para él, son como sus hermanos, son parte de su familia.

Está consciente de que, en cuanto a Ren, ya no puede hacer nada, no va a cambiar nada por mucho que lo deseé. Pero en cuanto a ella… En cuanto a Nana, anhela volver a verla, saber de ella y constatar que se encuentra bien.

Más de alguna vez pensó y creyó que tal vez estaba enamorado de ella, dado todo lo que se preocupa por ella pero, después de tantas cosas que les han sucedido, confirmó que no es así. La estima que tiene por ella es más de familia que de un posible amor.

Por eso, cada noche él piensa en ella; la recuerda como es: fuerte, decidida, terca y orgullosa; cree que es por eso por lo que ella aún no regresa, por su orgullo; pero aún así él esperará el tiempo que sea necesario para volver a verla.

Mientras tanto, seguirá creyendo y deseando que ella esté bien; sabe que puede valerse por sí misma y que debe seguir cantando en algún lugar de este ancho mundo.

Y debido a eso, él seguirá tocando la guitarra, para cuando ella regrese y recuerden esos viejos momentos. Pues él sigue firme en su idea: Tocar la guitarra para que ella cante… Donde quiera que ahora esté.

_**.**_

_Y bueno, aquí llega el final de este breve fic, espero y les haya gustado, o igual si hubo algo que no les haya agradado, no duden en decirme, lo tomaré en cuenta para mejorar._

_Sin más que decir, me retiro, recuerden que, sus reviews serán bien recibidos y eternamente agradecidos =D _

_Saludos y que estén bien!_


End file.
